warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Löwenherz Reise (by Verena)
Was noch wichtig ist: Bitte keine meiner Geschichten egal ob was wäre wenn..., Ist es wirklich richtig, Rise of the Moonstream Clan oder Die Hoffnung stirbt nie auch die Short/Special Adventures bearbeiten wie etwa Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren oder Namen anpassen wenn ich mich mit dem Clan-Rang versehentlich vertan habe. Ihr könnt mich aber darauf hinweisen dann kümmere ich mich daraum und korrigiere es. Das gilt für alle angmeldete wie unangemledete Nutzer des Wikis. Wir sind hier nicht im Deutschen CP Wiki wo das durch aus erlaubt ist, auch ohne Erlaubnis des Autors, Rechtschreibung zu korriegern. Löwenherz Rose Schnee Silberpfote Wüstenpfote Prolog Eine cremefarbene Katze und ein weißer Kater liefen vorsichtig durch den Wald. Behutsam setzen sie eine Pfote vor die andere und blickten sich unsicher um. So weit hatten sie sich noch nie von ihrem Zweibeiner Nest entfernt. Aber sie wollten wissen wo ihre Mutter und ihre Wurfgeschwister waren. Die Ohren beider Katzen zuckten, aufmerksam hin und her. Seit der Tierarzt, ihnen diese Geräte eingesetzt hatte, hörten sie super und um so besorgter waren, sie als sie zurück nach Hause kamen und ihre Mutter nicht mehr da war. Nun suchten sie jeden Tag nach ihr. Ein Knacken war zu hören und beide drückten sich aneinander. Dann erklang ein drohendes Knnurren und zwei Katzen wurden sichtbar. "Verschwindet vom Territroum des Donnerclan!", zischten sie und standen mit ausgefahrenen Krallen, vor ihnen. Das Fell drohend aufgestellt. Die beiden Hauskätzchen sahen zu den beiden fremden und rannten was das Zeug hielt. Nur weg von den beiden wilden Katzen! Als sie die Sicherheit ihres Garten erreicht hatten schauten sie sich an. "Sie sind immer noch verschwunden Schnee"; flüsterte Rose. "Ja aber wir werden sie schon finden und wenn es vier Blattwechsel dauert." Schnee sah zu seiner Schwester und drückte sich an sie. Beide betraten das Haus durch die Katzen klappe und rollten sich in ihren Körbchen zusammen. Ihre Zweibeiner waren noch unterwegs und ihre Näpfe waren leer. Das eben erlebte musste erst mal verarbeitet werden und so schliefen beide schnell ein. Ihre Träume waren unruhig dauernd spürten sie Wind der an ihren Fellen zerrte und rauer blanker Stein, war unter ihren Pfoten. Verzweifelt kämpften sie gegen den Wind und konnten doch kaum etwas machen. Kapitel 1 Löwenherz stand mit Blaustern auf dem Hang der zum Windclan Territorium beim Baumgeviert führte und wartete auf die Sonnenhoch Patrouille des Windclan. Es dauerte eine Weile doch dann wurde der Windclan Geruch stärker und eine Patrouille geführt von Riesenstern tauchte aus dem Heidekraut auf und kam zur Grenze. "Sei gegrüßt Blaustern was führt dich zu uns?", wollte der Anführer wissen und sein Blick wanderte von Blaustern zu Löwenherz. "Sei gegrüßt Riesenstern", kam es von Blaustern und sie neigte den Kopf. "Guten Tag Riesenstern mein Name ist Löwenherz und ich erbitte die Erlaubnis das Moorland zu überqueren um weit weg vom Wald ein Leben als Einzelläuferin zu beginnen". Riesenstern sah zu der jungen Katze vor sich. "Nun gut wir werden dich bis zu unserer Grenze begleiten Löwenherz du hast uns tapfer geholfen, als wir angegriffen wurden." Löwenherz bedankte sich und folgte den Windclan-Katzen über das Moorland. Blaustern blieb bei der Grenze stehen bis der Schweif von Löwenherz in den Heidekraut und Ginsterbüschen verschwunden war. Die Katzen schwiegen und schon bald kam der Donnerweg in Sicht und die Zeit des Verabschiedens war nun da. "Möge der Sternenclan deinen Pfad erleuchten Löwenherz." "Möge der Sternenclan auch den Pfad des Windclan erleuchten." Damit eilte sie los und überquerte nach sorgfältiger Prüfung des selbigen den grauen Streifen. Auf der anderen Seite blieb sie stehen und sah den Windclan Katzen nach wie sie zu ihrem Lager zurück kehrten, dann rannte sie so lange wie die Reisekräuter wirken würden in Richtung Hochfelsen und dem Ahnentor. Über Felder und Donnerwege, vorbei an den vereinzelten Zweibeinernestern. Nur kurz fragte sie sich was wohl aus ihren beiden tauben Jungen geworden war. Dass diese noch lebten ahnte sie nicht und selbst wenn sie war keine Hauskatze mehr. Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont entgegen als sie das Ahnentor erreichte und nun eine Pause zum Jagen machte. Der Weg hatte sie erschöpft und sie spürte die Reisekräuter verloren langsam die Wirkung. Also gut Löwenherz ab jetzt bist du frei ungebunden und kannst gehen wo hin du willst! Kapitel 2 Löwenherz jagte bis der Mond aufging, dann rollte sie sich im Tunnel zusammen den sie gefunden hatte. Dass sie nun beim Ahnentor und damit dem Mondstein schlief, ahnte sie nicht. Dem entsprechend verwirrt war sie als sie von hellem Licht geweckt wurde. Blinzelnd blickte sie sich um und folgte dem Tunnel zur Lichtquelle. Die Luft um sie wurde immer stickiger und schließlich stand sie vor dem Mondstein. Mit großen Augen lief sie um ihn herum und schnupperte an ihm. Dabei berührte sie ihn und fiel fast sofort in tiefen Schlaf als sich eine kälte in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete lag sie in einem Kessel aus Felsen um sie herum rauschten Blätter und sie sah etwas das aussah wie ein Lager. ein Frischbeute Haufen recht klein lagerte in einem Bau in dem auch Kräuter verstaut waren. Nach dem sie den Kessel erkundet hatte, verließ sie ihn durch einen Tunnel aus Brombeeren. genauestens lief sie alles ab und erkannte dass es wohl ihr Territorium war. "Löwenherz du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein", erklang die Stimme eines hellen Katers mit goldenen Streifen. "Wo bin ich?", wollte die junge Katze wissen. "Dies ist das Ahnentor und du bist am Mondstein eingeschlafen." Der Kater setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin, legte den Schweif ordentlich um die Pfoten und meinte: "Ich heiße auch Löwenherz und hab deinen Bruder anfangs ausgebildet. Nicht viele Hauskätzchen bekommen einen Namen der an einen der drei großen Katzen Clans angelehnt ist. Aber das brauchen wir jetzt nicht zu bereden. Der Weg den du gehen musst, führt über die Berge aber du musst aufpassen dort ist es Gefährlich. Vergiss nur nicht deinen Glauben an den Sternenclan und du wirst den Weg durch die Berge finden. Ach ja deine Jungen Rose und Schnee leben. Der Abschneider hat sie nicht mitgenommen um ihr Leben zu beenden. Er wollte ihnen helfen." „Warum haben sie es nicht gesagt?“, rief sie und sah den Kater an. „Warum? LÖWENHERZ! WARTE!“, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Der Kater verblasste und auch die Umgebung löste sich auf. Die junge Katze streckte sich, dann säuberte ihr Fell und lief aus dem Tunnel raus ins Freie. Dort genoss sie die Luft und sah zu den Bergen die sich vor ihr dunkel erstreckten und in den Himmel ragten. Ein Blick zurück und sie konnte das Moorland des Windclans schon nicht mehr sehen. Traurig dachte sie an die beiden Tauben Jungen und dass sie wohl nie sehen würde, wie sie heran wuchsen. Hungrig wie sie war, jagte sie nach Beute und aß sich satt ehe sie sich nach vergraben der Überreste auf machte die Berge zu überqueren. Kapitel 3 Eisiger Wind pfiff um ihre Ohren als sich Löwenherz den Weg nach oben erkämpfte. Der Boden unter ihren Pfoten war brüchig und schmal. Nicht selten, drohte sie den Halt zu verlieren. Doch verbissen kämpfte sie sich weiter vor. Ein Schrei erklang. Ihr Blick schoss hoch. Ein riesiger Vogel schwebte über ihr. Sie wich an die Felswand zurück. Presste sich flach dagegen. Wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Der Vogel flog weg, sie schlich weiter vorsichtig Pfote um Pfote. Beäugte den Himmel, darauf hoffend, dass der Vogel nicht wieder kam. Sie schien glück zu haben und ohne große Probleme erreichte sie eine Felsüberhang unter dem sie schutz suchte. Doch der Vogel schien nicht daran zu denken zu verschwinden. Immer wieder hallten seine Rufe über das Gebiet. Unsicher lugte sie hervor und verschwand fast sofort wieder unter dem Vorsprung. War der große Vogel nicht gerade tiefer gesunken? Sie drückte sich tiefer in den Schutz. Würde sie bis zur Nacht hier warten müssen? Ihr Magen knurrte aber sie konnte keine Beute ausmachen. Das kratzen von Krallen auf Stein war zu hören, Löwenherz erzitterte. Dann erschien vor ihr ein Kopf und eine über und über mit Schlamm verschmierte Katze trat zu ihr. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Was wäre wenn (By Rena) Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Kojotenpfotes Geschichten